leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *With your passive , make sure that when you die remember not to run away, run after your enemies instead to do extra damage to them. * can sometimes be used to deliver one last hit in a chase since auto attack range has a lower range than . *Most underestimate their true power with a full item set. should only be used on tanks or for the extra range in a team fight. When fighting opponents that are squishy e.g. , just right click and fire away. * can out range most champions with his ability. *Use slow to set up a perfect . * is 's only escape ability. In order to succeed in running away, point the ooze away from your enemy towards where you are running. You will be able to run over it without a problem, but they will be forced to run on top of it the whole time resulting a drastic speed reduction. Ghost or Flash can give you the "lead" needed to compensate for the small casting time. *Ability Power, combined with , can lead to devastating long range damage. This is a great way to prevent your enemies from camping by a turret. *Be careful spamming as it can easily lead to mana starvation. *Maxing your can be a good way to get kills early game. *Using as often as possible without stacking the passive too high can be an extremely good way for getting kills during the laning phase. * provides a very short time of vision when and where it lands. You can shoot into the bush and see if anyone is there. You can also shoot into areas such as Baron, Dragon, Golem, and Lizard to see if those monsters are alive making a great scouting champion. ** If the hits a champion, your team will be able to see that champion for 4 seconds. This can be useful to continue auto attacking or using other targeted abilities after an enemy has fled into the bush. ** can be used to scout bushes and hunt wards, as it damages the wards and makes them visible for a short time, allowing you to destroy them. Build Usage *When making a hybrid build , be sure to get a . It is one of the most cost efficient items on any hybrid build. *If playing AP Kog, a when used with can make subsequent hits with that spell easier because of the slow. *Grabbing early allows the passive to be charged quickly by the low Cooldown and mana cost of which is a great way to prevent mana starvation. **Depending on your build, the later upgrade into or can prove a strong upgrade to your damage output. *With and , can tear down any high health champion. Total of 10% of targets max health in magic damage, if they didn't have any MR, 10 hits and Kog has himself a tasty kill/lunch because the magic damage is additional * is a very good item for , as he benefits greatly from both ability power and attack speed, and the passive magic damage and magic resistance reduction increases the damage of all of his abilities. *Getting some lifesteal at the beginning of the game is a good idea to help you survive in your lane longer. *Building AP or DPS depends on what the enemy team consists of. Tanky DPS and tank enemies will call for DPS, while a balanced or assassin team will need AP. This is because DPS will kill faster but expose yourself to danger, while AP lets you take off health from a reasonably safe distance. Recommended Builds